heroes_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Undiri
In Lustana, there is a tribe of Beast Masters called the Undiri. The Undiri are human/elf hybrids that have exceptional strength, speed, and endurance. The Undiri serve the Goddess Root, which is a large mystical tree in the center of there city. The entire tribe lives within the city of Karakot. History Political Ties Beast Mastery Bonding The Beast Masters of Lustana have an ability to "speak" to animals. This is due to a spiritual connection they share with nature. Their magical energy can connect with the life energy of an animal, forming a bond between the two. The stronger the Beast Master, the stronger the bond and the more animals they can bind with. Having a strong bond enables the pair to use and sense the instincts and emotion of the other, which can have special traits. While all beast masters can bond, the animal has to agree to this bond, with some animals being more difficult to bond with. The number of creatures bonded with as well as the difficulty of those bonds show the strength of that beast master. Waroro They specialize in the training and use of many animals, but the main animal used is the Waroro, a wolf and bear hybrid animal. They treat these animals much like members of their family, although their main use is for fighting or defending their lands. The waroro is large and strong, with great endurance and speed. By bonding with a Waroro, The user gains higher physical endurance and keener eyes, helping them with seeing in the night as well and sharpening their overall vision. Lustanan Hawk The Lustanan Hawk is another common animal that the Undiri bond with. When bonded with, The user gains the ability to see through the hawks eyes as well as their own. Those with a strong bond can see through both pairs of eyes simultaneously, but most can only use one set at a time, with limitations for the duration of use being correlated with the strength of the bond as well. War Elephant One of the largest beast in Lustana, the war elephant is a massive and strong creature. While being slow, the war elephant makes up for it with its battle awareness and aggression. Bonding with this animal is tricky as war elephants refuse to bond with those that they see as timid. Only the strong and brave can bond with a war elephant. The abilities gained with bonding with this animal is a superb battle sense and clarity on tactical situations. Sabertooth Lion The sabertooth lion is one of the strongest and fiercest predators in all of Lustana. The few Beast Masters with the ability to bond with this animal are seen as some of the strongest in the village. Bonding with a Sabertooth Lion is very difficult and usually requires you to beat it in battle before it will even consider bonding with you. Bonding with a Sabertooth Lion bestows immense strength and willpower onto the user, along with increased vitality as well. There is a legend that an immensely powerful Sabertooth Lion roams the Lustanan jungles, known as Vikkar, The King of all Creatures. Vikkar is an all white Sabertooth Lion with black eyes that have golden irises. His defining features are his long bull like horns and distinctive scar going down his entire face. Category:Factions